


My Better Half

by VideoGameImagines



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, I don't know, Tumblr Prompt, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: a [Bad Karma] Delsin Rowe X Female Reader story. The request was for a story in which Good Karma and Bad Karma Delsin exist in different realities and somehow they end up switching places (wibbly wobbly timey wimey). So Bad Karma Delsin ends up in Good Karma Delsin’s reality where he is dating the reader. So Bad Karma Delsin ends up having to act really nice to the reader and it is basically killing him to be that nice until he falls in love with the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> My Better Half  
> AN: Hey Guys! I’m back with another request for Infamous: Second Son and it was requested anonymously for a [Bad Karma] Delsin Rowe X Female Reader story. The request was for a story in which Good Karma and Bad Karma Delsin exist in different realities and somehow they end up switching places (wibbly wobbly timey wimey). So Bad Karma Delsin ends up in Good Karma Delsin’s reality where he is dating the reader. So Bad Karma Delsin ends up having to act really nice to the reader and it is basically killing him to be that nice until he falls in love with the reader. By the way, the reader is a journalist and this story takes place after the events of the game about a year later. My musical inspiration for this story was “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You” by Cary Brothers, “Lonely Boy” and “Ten Million Years” by Black Lab. Give them a listen if you get the chance. Disclaimer: I do not own the Infamous series or its characters. As always, I REALLY hope I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy it (especially the wonderful Anon that requested this one).

You groaned loudly and leaned back in your chair as you felt a somewhat satisfying pop followed by your muscles instantly relaxing. You hadn’t realized how long you had been hunched over your computer until your muscles were all but screaming in protest. Aching muscles aside, you had made amazing progress on the article that you were working on and you figured that you may as well call it quits for the evening. You were looking forward to an evening of simple relaxation it was only Wednesday but you were already looking forward to the weekend. With a weary sigh you heaved yourself away from your desk and gathered your things before leaving the building. 

You were vaguely contemplating how you should spend the rest of your evening when you saw a familiar figure milling about the front of your office building. You couldn’t help but grin before calling out, “Delsin!”

He turned toward you and you practically launched yourself into his arms, he looked more than a little surprised but he caught you nonetheless. He eyed you for a moment before finally whispering, “Hey… Y/N…”

You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss; it was a little strange to feel him tensing up slightly but he relaxed after a moment. In an instant he the kiss became an almost battle for dominance but you pulled away when he bit down on your bottom lip a little too harshly, “Ow! Easy there, Del…”

He clenched his jaw slightly, “Sorry… Sweetie… I just really missed you.”

You chuckled dryly, “Sweetie? In the entire year that we’ve been dating you’ve never called me Sweetie…” He simply chuckled albeit it a little nervously and that’s when you really got a look at him. His complexion was slightly ashen and there were rather dark circles underneath his eyes, you reached up and stroked his cheek, “Are you feeling okay? You look like you haven’t gotten a lot of sleep.”

He gave another tight-lipped smile, “Yeah, I’m fine… just need to get a little extra sleep, I guess.”

Suddenly a thought popped into your head, “Oh! So how was your trip back to the reservation? I wasn’t expecting you to be back in the city until this weekend… Anyway, how is everyone? How’s Betty?”

His posture suddenly straightened up and he went positively rigid, he seemed to be thinking over his response, “Yeah, I just decided to head back a little early but everyone is doing great… Betty sends her love.”

You couldn’t help but notice that he was acting oddly but you assumed that he was simply a little stressed. After he lost his brother, Delsin always seemed to suffer through periods of melancholy whenever he visited the reservation and you could hardly blame him. You gave him a warm smile, “That’s great! So… do you want to go grab something to eat?”

He seemed to stumble for a minute, “Actually, I promised Eugene that I would hang with him… he needed my help with something… So, how about a rain check?” 

You were slightly disappointed but it was understandable that he was busy, so you simply smiled, “Yeah, of course! Tell Eugene that I said “Hi” and I’ll text you later, okay?”

He leaned down and gave you another quick kiss, “Thanks, babe. I’ll see you later!” And just like that he was gone in a wisp of smoke. He really was acting strangely and you hoped that he would be okay.

Over the next few days you texted Delsin back and forth and he called you a few times but you couldn’t help but feel like there was something different about him and the way that he was acting. He sometimes sounded like he was almost trying too hard to be overly sweet and gentle with you which was odd because you had always loved how easy and natural your relationship was. You started to go over your time with him before he went back to Salmon Bay for a visit… had you done something to upset him? You honestly couldn’t think of anything that you had done or said; the entire day leading up to his departure was spent together in your apartment just lounging about and enjoying each other’s company. Delsin was almost reluctant to leave the following day and honestly you didn’t want him to leave but you had always appreciated and loved how close he still was to his tribe.

However, there was still that nagging feeling in the back of your mind that was telling you that you had somehow done something wrong… something that was causing this odd shift in behavior. It was however early in the evening on a Saturday and you decided that maybe you just needed to see him and perhaps approach the issue directly. After a few quick text messages, you found out where Delsin was and decided to bring him something to eat. He had texted you an address and you found him lounging about on the upper deck of an apartment complex which wasn’t all that odd for him especially when you noticed the spray paint cans in his hands. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle when you saw how engrossed he was in his latest tag; when he heard you he turned and offered a quick quirk of a smile. He came over and pulled you into another somewhat rough kiss stopping to nip at your bottom lip, “Hey, beautiful… what brings you to this neck of the woods?”

You held up the bag of food for him to take before sitting down on a nearby ledge, “You’ve been so busy the past few days and sometimes you forget to stop and take a break… so I figured I would stop by and bring you some food.”

He took the bag from your hands and immediately began digging through it, “What would I do without you, doll?”

Again with the strange pet names that he’s never called you before but you did your best to ignore it as you chatted with him while he ate. As he was finishing his food you looked over at his tag and a sudden idea crossed your mind, “Would you teach me how to do that?” He looked at you quizzically and you motioned toward his art, “I’ve always wanted to try it…”

He grinned at you mischievously, “You want me to help you deface public property?” You only smiled and arched an eyebrow at him, “You’re such a bad girl…”

You smiled coyly before sauntering over towards his supplies, swaying your hips to punctuate your teasing remark, “Well, I’ve never heard you complaining about it before…” You couldn’t help but giggle as you heard him splutter while you looked over his supplies.

You felt his strong arms wind around your waist as he dropped a spray can into your palm, “Well I guess I can teach you a few tricks… If you behave.”

You smiled and leaned back into his embrace perfectly content to just be close to him, “No promises.” You ran your free hand along his bicep and hummed as his arms tightened around you, “Although, I have to admit I kind of like this teaching thing…”

You felt the rumbling deep within his chest as he laughed at your shameless flirting, “I think I do too but if you keep this up… I may have to punish you.”

You smiled to yourself, “Would that really be so bad?” Delsin’s sharp intake of breath had you giggling uncontrollably but you decided that you had teased him long enough and that you should actually listen to him as he guided you through the process.

Delsin was now laughing hysterically as you pursed your lips, “It is not that bad! Stop laughing, Delsin!” 

His face was beat red when he looked up at you, a few stray laughs escaping, “It looks like a duck! I don’t understand how you did that even with the cardboard there to guide you; it was supposed to be an eagle.”

You tried your best to pout but his laughter was infectious, “Okay but it’s a really kickass duck…”

He continued to laugh but pulled you into a hug, “It sure is, babe. God I haven’t laughed that hard in a while…”

You groaned but hugged him eagerly, “Well I’m glad my amazing tagging abilities are good for something. I guess will just have to stick to photography and journalism and leave the tagging to you, banner man.” It was his turn to groan at the horrible nickname that you refused to let him live down. He pulled back and just stared at you with the most peculiar look, “What’s wrong, Delsin?” 

He shook his head, “It’s nothing… I was just wondering how I managed to snag someone like you. You’re just so open and accepting, especially, about the whole conduit thing. It doesn’t seem to bother you like it does for most people.”

You swear that you had had this conversation before but you answered him anyway, “Well yeah I guess… I’ve never seen you as a conduit or even a bio-terrorist. I’ve only ever seen you as Delsin Rowe who just happens to have a couple extra powers. You know how much I hated the D.U.P. and how Augustine treated Conduits… If I could I would have been right there with you fighting to bring her down.”

He suddenly bent down capturing your lips in a more passionate but somehow gentle kiss which was over too soon, even though you were both nearly gasping for air when you pulled away. The look in Delsin’s eyes was warm as he cleared his throat, “We should probably get you home it’s starting to get late.” You looked at your phone and realized that you had been there for a few hours; the time had just seemed to fly by.

Delsin actually carried you home and it was slightly disorienting to be rushed through the streets of Seattle with his smoke powers; it was something that you had yet to get used to. You were now standing on the stairs of your apartment complex, playing with your keys as you looked over at Delsin, “So do you want to come upstairs?”

His hands were buried in his pockets, he looked truly conflicted for a moment as he turned the thought over in his mind, “I would love to but there’s something that I need to take care of.”

The two of you weren’t officially living together but Delsin had stayed in your apartment often enough for him to keep some of his stuff in your apartment. You couldn’t deny that you were disappointed but nonetheless you understood; after Augustine was taken down Delsin was usually out helping his fellow conduits. So you chose to gently give him a kiss before pulling away, “I love you, Delsin. I guess I’ll see you later.”

He gave you a quick smirk, “Yeah, I love you too. Good night…” And this time when he left he actually walked down the street instead of taking off in a cloud of smoke. You watched him for a while before smiling to yourself and entering your apartment. 

In the weeks that followed you saw a change in Delsin’s behavior, he was no longer distant with you; as he had been in the days after his return to Salmon Bay. He actively sought you out often visiting you at work and whenever you had a free moment; his behavior was now what you were used to experiencing and it made you wonder why he had been acting so strangely before. He was finding any excuse to be around you and to touch you which you were hardly complaining about. You had also noticed that Delsin was looking better, he no longer looked pale or tired and that fact alone had you breathing a sigh of relief. 

Tonight, you had something special planned and though he seemed slightly hesitant to the idea of a surprise, Delsin still agreed to meet you downtown. You were standing on a building rooftop watching as a series of roadies began to lug monstrous amplifiers and various instruments onto an outdoor stage. You smirked to yourself as you felt a familiar presence stalking behind you, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and hoisted you into the air before spinning you around. You squealed lightly as you were set down and a familiar voice whispered in your ear, “Gotcha!”

You laughed and turned around to meet Delsin’s warm gaze as he instantly pulled you closer and kissed you, your cheeks were burning when the two of you pulled away, “Well, hello there…”

He smiled and pecked your lips, “Hey. So… what exactly are we doing here?”

You laughed and pointed to the stage that was now being swarmed by people as the roadies finished their work, “Well I just happen to know of this great little band that is playing their first big time show in Seattle. I thought that you might enjoy them…”

Delsin nodded his head before pulling you closer, “Okay, well why are we up here? And not down there with the rest of the fans?”

You lazily draped your arms around his neck, “Because mosh pits never amount to a good time. And besides…” You stood up on the tips of your toes before gently trailing kisses up Delsin’s neck stopping just at his ear, “I figured that we could have a little more privacy up here.”

You could have sworn that you heard him groan lowly but before he could do anything, the loud raucous twang of electric guitars and the steady beat of drums drew your attention to the stage. You ended up sitting near the edge of the small rooftop, watching as the band took the stage, Delsin was seated right behind you and your back was pressed firmly against his chest. His arms were wrapped firmly around you and you rested your hands on top of his; slowly entwining your fingers as you both enjoyed the music.

You could hear Delsin humming along to the music and after a few songs you heard him talking gently into your ear, “They’re pretty good. How did you find out about them?”

You laughed quietly as you leaned further into him, “I actually went to high school with them.” You took in his surprised expression with a smile, “I’ll let you in on a little known secret. The drummer and the lead singer are actually conduits.”

He stiffened slightly before looking down at you, “No shit, really?”

You laughed openly, “Yeah I’m serious. Their powers awakened just after the D.U.P. started cracking down on the people of Seattle. We were really good friends so I let them stay in my apartment for a while when the DUPs came sniffing around their place and I helped get them out of the city before things got really bad. They called me up a few months ago to let me know that they would be coming back to Seattle. Apparently they found three new band members and got signed to a major record label.”

He seemed utterly floored, “Are you telling me that at one point you were harboring fugitives in your apartment? Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?”

You rolled your eyes, “They were hardly fugitives, Delsin. I was just helping my friends because I didn’t want to see them get hurt… we both know how terrible the D.U.P. was back then.”

He still seemed to be in shock, “You could have landed yourself in some hot water if the DUPs had actually caught you.”

You considered that with a nod of your head, “I suppose but at the time I wasn’t exactly worried about myself… I was worried about the people that I cared about. That kind of outweighed any concerns for my own safety.” Delsin’s arms tightened around you in response, “They’re some of your biggest fans, you know? They seriously appreciate what you did for this city; just like the rest of us. I could introduce you to them after the show… if you want.”

Delsin suddenly stood up, “I think I’d like that but right now… this music has a pretty good beat and I’d like to dance with my girlfriend.” You laughed and raised an eyebrow but the look in his eyes said that he was completely serious. So you gingerly took his outstretched hand and let him pull you up as he somewhat awkwardly twirled you around to the beat. 

Some of his dance moves were ridiculous but yours weren’t exactly much better; it was the most fun you had had in weeks. Then the band decided to play one of their slower numbers and just like that Delsin pulled you in close, hands cradling your waist as the two of you began to slow dance to the music. You laid your head on his chest and heard the slightly elevated beat of his heart as the two of you swayed back and forth. After a quiet moment you felt one of his hands lift off your waist to your chin, gently directing your face until your lips collided with his.

The kiss was slow but heated and the intensity kept building until you pulled away slightly to catch your breath but his lips were on yours again in an instant. The kiss was hungry but loving and you could have stayed there for forever if you hadn’t felt something moist hit your cheek in a steady rhythm. You and Delsin both pulled away and reflexively looked up toward the sky as rain started to pour down onto the two of you; you laughed lightly before Delsin pulled you in for another quick kiss. Then he gingerly picked you up into his arms, leaning down to whisper in your ear, “Close your eyes.”

You did as he asked and in a flash you were suddenly in the alley below, you grabbed Delsin’s hand, “Guess the show’s over.” Then you remembered something, “Crap! I left my bag on the roof…”

He chuckled lightly, “Okay just stay here I’ll go grab it…” 

You had managed to duck into an empty alleyway underneath a small metal roof, shivering bitterly through the sudden downpour as you waited for Delsin. You smiled to yourself and faintly traced your bottom lip, remembering the kiss that you had just shared a few moments ago. When you heard someone approaching you, you immediately turned around expecting to find Delsin but instead you were met with the sight of a stranger stumbling through the alley. You silently cursed when you noticed how clumsy and erratic this man’s movements were; he was obviously very drunk and you didn’t want any trouble so you quickly turned and began to walk away. 

You heard the man calling out to you and you did your best to ignore him while quickening your pace but the calls only got louder. Suddenly, something latched onto your arm and yanked you backwards, you looked up to see a man that was a great deal taller than you with dark hair plastered to his face from the heavy rain. You could clearly smell the alcohol rolling off of him in pungent waves, his grin was sloppy and his voice slurred, “Hey sweetheart… where are you running off to?”

You tried desperately to pull out of his grasp, “Let go of me! My boyfriend will be here any minute…”

The resulting chuckle that passed through his lips made your stomach roll, “Don’t be like that, sugar. Come on… I know the perfect place where we can both get nice and warm.”

Your struggles became more and more violent until his grip was gone altogether; when you looked back up you saw Delsin holding your aggressor by the collar of his shirt. His feet were no longer touching the ground as Delsin practically threw him against the brick wall, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You had never seen Delsin this angry before and it frightened you; you had to repress a scream when he actually threw a punch colliding with the drunkard’s jaw. A sickening crack ricocheted off of the brick walls, “You think that you can just mess with anyone that you see? You think that you’re entitled to put your hands on someone just because you feel like it?”

Delsin landed hit after hit and suddenly your scream caught his attention, “Delsin, stop it! Just stop hitting him… Please!” Suddenly you looked up at Delsin’s hand; his hand was engulfed in flames poised to punch your attacker once more. When you gasped and took a step back he immediately looked at you and then to his hand, “Y/N…”

Delsin didn’t possess the power to control fire when he took that trip to Salmon Bay a few weeks ago and Delsin had told you once that he wouldn’t be seeking out any new powers; he urged that he was happy with the powers he already had. Yet, here he was conjuring flames in the palm of his hand. You took a few more steps backwards, “Who are you?”  
Delsin let the guy go and he wasted no time in getting out of there but the look in Delsin’s eyes was filled with worry and regret, “Y/N, it’s me, Delsin…"

No the man in front of you could have killed someone he was ready to take a life not even two minutes ago. And now he had powers that were nonexistent mere weeks ago; you looked him right in the eye, “You didn’t have the ability to control fire before you went back to Salmon Bay for that weekend trip.”

You could tell right away that he was lying, because he kept fiddling with his fingers, “Yeah, I- met another conduit on my way there. And he offered to give me some of his power so I took it… what’s the big deal?”

That was it for you, you knew right then and there that this wasn’t Delsin; you were terrified with this new information. He never kept secrets from you and if he truly had gained a new power then he would have told you right away. You continued to inch backwards, “So you were lying when you said that you wouldn’t take on any new powers? Look, I don’t know who you are but you need to stay away from me.”

And just like that you took off running even though there was no possible way that you could out run Delsin; or whoever the hell that was back there. Despite the heavy rain that was now coming down in sheets you needed to be anywhere but here; you felt someone grip your arm and pull you back just as a car flew by. You turned around to thank whoever had just saved your life but your thanks died in your throat when you saw Delsin; but it wasn’t your Delsin. He gripped your hand and pulled you under a storefront canopy, “Y/N, wait just let me explain myself… Please.”

It was dark, raining, and you were soaking wet; so as much as it pained you to go there right now you really didn’t have a choice. You huffed in slight fear and annoyance as you grabbed his hand and led him toward your apartment, “Fine, I’ll help you dry your clothes and you can stay until the rain stops but after that, you leave. And in that time if you want to explain yourself then I would do it.” You stomped up the empty stairwell toward your apartment and threw open the doors; your landlady would probably give you hell for the puddles in the morning but you didn’t care.

You peeled off your shoes, socks and jacket before dumping them in the laundry room and then you went to your shared bedroom. You pulled out some of your favorite sweats and then you pulled out some of Delsin’s spare clothes; you looked at his clothes and wondered where he was or what he could be going through right now. Was he alive and well? Was he looking for you? You grabbed his clothes and walked back into your living room, you found this other Delsin standing by your front door, “You can wear these until your clothes dry; once you’ve changed the dryer is through the first door on the right. And the spare bathroom is through the second door on the left. I’ll be back in a bit I’m going to get cleaned up.”

And with that you were all but running out of the room and locking the doors. You quickly ran to your bathroom and eagerly began running the water waiting impatiently for it to warm up. You were growing more agitated with every second that passed, so you gave up on waiting for the water too warm and you eventually just jumped into your shower. When the water became tolerable you could slowly feel the tension slipping from your aching muscles but your mind was still racing. How could you have not noticed? You knew something was off about Delsin but for weeks you brushed it off as stress or that he might be overworking himself. You knew that he was acting differently and perhaps you knew that he wasn’t your Delsin all along but you overlooked it.

After a few minutes you turned off your shower and wrapped yourself in a towel wiping the steamy fog off of your mirror. How could you have been so naïve? You didn’t put your foot down until you had witnessed him nearly kill someone and then suddenly it had all clicked into place. Now he wasn’t even denying that he wasn’t the man you thought he was; instead of insisting that he was your Delsin he had begged for a chance to explain himself. You honestly didn’t know what was worse, the fact that you hadn’t realized the change right away or the fact that you had been right in assuming that the man now standing in your living room was not the man you had fallen in love with. You weren’t looking forward to it but it was a conversation that you just couldn’t avoid.

When you slowly entered your living room you saw Delsin siting on the couch, he must have heard you approaching because he immediately stood up, “Y/N…” You had to take a moment to catch your breath because siting there in that worn out flannel shirt he looked so much like Delsin that you had to remind yourself that it wasn’t actually him. You shrank back as the man before you approached and he noticed right away, letting his arm fall to his side somewhat awkwardly, “I’m sorry…”

Taking another step back and you were surprised at how strong your voice was, it didn’t waver as you looked him right in the eye, “Who are you?”

A look of almost pain crossed his face, “I’m Delsin Rowe… Y/N, please, you have to believe me.”

And now you were angry, you practically snapped at him, “No you’re not!” He flinched, at you’re your outburst and you sighed, “I don’t know who you are but you are not Delsin.” He looked at you somewhat sadly and you continued, “If you are Delsin, then tell me… where did you take me on our first date? Better yet… how did we meet?”

Delsin just looked down at his feet and you began to walk back to your room but his sudden response turned you around, “We met when I caught you taking a picture of one of tags. It was just this stupid jab at the D.U.P.s but you got a real kick out of it and you wanted to put it in the local paper. I swooped in and asked you what you thought… The big bad bio-terrorist of Seattle was staring you down and you weren’t even phased. It threw me for a loop how animated you were… For me our first date was a few weeks ago when sat on the roof of that apartment complex and ended up talking for hours and I showed you how to use those spray paint cans.”

You took a shaky breath and went over everything that he had just said because he was right. You had met Delsin over a year ago when the D.U.P. and Brooke Augustine put Seattle under martial law; you were roaming the streets with your camera trying to get some pictures for your next article. You happened to see one of Delsin’s tags depicting a DUP having a flower pot dropped on his head; you thought it amazing and it would fit perfectly with the article you were writing. You remember Delsin coming up from behind you nearly giving you a heart attack when he did so but you quickly forgave him. You had been a little enthusiastic when you realized that it was in fact his handiwork and you ended up talking for quite a while. Over the next few days you ended up running into Delsin a lot and the perfect timing of your supposedly random rendezvous had you wondering if it was fate or rather Delsin’s doing. 

After a few “chance” encounters the two of you finally went on an actual date where you found out that Delsin was actually a conduit. You never agreed with the D.U.P.’s presence in Seattle so you took the news quite well, much to Delsin’s surprise. You were never anything short of supportive in his endeavors even long after Augustine had been dethroned. However, now looking at the man before you and thinking over his behavior; you couldn’t understand how you could have mistaken him for your Delsin.

He seemed to sense your pensive moment of silent, “I’m right, aren’t I? That’s how we met… But I don’t remember our first date because I wasn’t there. At least this version of myself wasn’t.” This version of himself? He looked at you cautiously, “Look Y/N, I know it sounds crazy but I think somehow I switched places with another version of myself. I know you probably won’t believe me but it’s like I’m in different reality where I did things differently and ended up in a very different situation.”

A different reality? Another version of himself? “What that hell are you going on about? You think that you’re stuck in another reality? That’s preposterous…”

He sighed and held up his hands in a defensive manner, “I know it sounds impossible but it’s true… you have to believe me, Y/N!” When he took a step towards you, well you couldn’t help but move away from him, “I can tell you every detail of my life up until a year ago because for some reason that’s when I started to make different decisions… My life is a lot different in this reality.”

You eyed him cautiously, “If I were to actually believe you… how exactly did you get here? How did you get to this other reality?”

He just soundlessly looked down at his hands, seemingly turning over the thought in his head, “Back when Augustine first went down I helped free all of the conduits locked up in Curdan Cay… because I could absorb powers directly from conduits well I started taking some powers off of the conduits that I came across.” There was suddenly an impossibly large lump in your throat as you continued to listen, “I heard rumors about this conduit that was deep in lock up but he was set free with the rest of the conduits. People said that he had some weird ability to almost control time… I thought it was a load of crap but naturally I went after the conduit. It took almost a year but I managed to track him down… he resisted when I asked him to share his power with me. I ended up chasing him but when I finally caught up to him and I managed to grab him; well the next thing that I knew I ended up here and I ran into you.”

The story sounded absolutely absurd but when you looked into his eyes you could tell that he was completely serious and that he meant every word. You somehow found your voice once more, “You said that things were different in this reality… what exactly is different about this reality?”

The look that crossed his features was almost pained and it looked as if he didn’t want to answer your question, “There were three things that I noticed were the same in both realities: Augustine attacked my tribe, the fact that I actually met you, and… and the fact that I lost my brother.”

Your heart ached just thinking about Reggie and what Delsin went through after he lost him. However, a detail caught your attention, “You said that how we met was the same but what about our relationship? Were we not together? What did you do differently in your reality?”

He gave you another peculiar but sad look, “I did a lot of things that I’m not proud of… not anymore. I’ve killed people to get where I needed to be, I got rid of Augustine, and I lost my tribe in the process. On top of that, I never saw you after we met… just after we met there was a protest and I left you to go and deal with it. A lot of things happened and some people died…I didn’t see you after that day.”

You bit back some of the bile that rose at the mere thought of people dying senselessly. You continued to think back to the day that you met Delsin; there was a protest that day in the market square and if you hadn’t been with Delsin at the time then you surely would have been in the middle of it. You never could resist such a story. A sudden thought made your stomach churn, “Oh god, if I was in that crowd… did I- did I die in that protest?”

His jaw dropped and he seemed to flounder for a moment, his voice sounded so small, “I don’t know… I don’t remember sticking around long enough to find out. I’m so sorry…”  
You bit back a cry, there was no use mourning because what he was saying was still so impossible and even if it were true it was an entirely different reality. The concept was something that you could only imagine happening in a cheesy science fiction story; it was such a foreign and novel concept. You could hardly look him in the eye, “If what you’ve told me is true… then why didn’t you tell me sooner?” His eyes grew slightly wide and you couldn’t fight back the tears that were now falling, “Were you ever planning on telling me?  
He took a step towards you as if he intended to pull you into his grasp and you sidestepped out of his path, “It’s not that simple, Y/N…”

An insufferable anger slipped into your voice, “It is that simple, Delsin! Why wouldn’t you tell me the truth?”

His own anger seemed to crack through his otherwise timid front, he very nearly shouted at you, “Because I fell in love with you!” You heart stuttered at his sudden omission and you couldn’t help but stare at him as he continued, “In my reality I had no one… and then suddenly I had you. For a brief moment I had you and you were just so perfect; being with you was just so easy and natural. For an instant, I had your love and it was easy to pretend that I was the man that had earned your love…that I was deserving of your love.” 

You felt the warm sting of tears as they burned a trail down your cheek, “But you’re not the man that I fell in love with, Delsin.”

His voice was stronger this time, “I could be. I could be the man that you deserve; since I’ve met you again in this reality I’m changing… being nice or good wasn’t something I was known for but it came to me once I saw you again and acted as your boyfriend. But in our brief time together through a couple of dates over these past few weeks I grew to love you, Y/N.” He seemed broken and your heart ached at the sight, “I love you, Y/N and I need you.”

You cut him off quickly, trying not to cry once more, “But you’re not my Delsin… I’m sorry but I need my Delsin back in this reality and you need to go back to your own reality.”

The other Delsin gives you a sad smile, eyes filled with emotion, “I was afraid you might say that….”

Another thought suddenly crossed your mind, how was your Delsin doing? Is he okay? You start pacing back and forth, “What about my Delsin? Do you think he’s been looking for me? Will he be okay in your reality?”

Delsin just looked down at the ground, “Trust me, there is no way that he isn’t trying to find you. If he’s been loved by you for over a year now; he’d have to be crazy not to want you back in his arms as soon as possible.”

You sobered your expression, “God, this is insane! I don’t know what to do… I guess you can sleep on the couch tonight but starting tomorrow we’re going to track down that conduit that sent you here. I’m sorry but we’re going to get him to bring you back to your own reality.” You turned on your heel and walked to your bedroom, you called over your shoulder, “Goodnight, Delsin…”

And with that you slammed your bedroom door shut and locked it before sliding down onto the floor sobbing as you finally let go of all your grief and anger.

*I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Comments and feedback are always appreciated. Thank you, my lovelies!


End file.
